


The Million Peso Question

by kenji_nx



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenji_nx/pseuds/kenji_nx
Summary: no summary bc i suck at this :'D
Relationships: Jahstell, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Justin De Dios
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	The Million Peso Question

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i wanna say thank u to avee! i got the title from her (i changed a part of it tho) since i cannot think of any title. thank u sm for helping me out, wuv u [kithes]
> 
> this is a bit rushed so pls don't expect too much. you might encounter grammatical errors and such so pls bear with me :'D
> 
> and alsoooo... this one shot is inspired by @incorrectlyroce's tiktok video. it has the same story but i just wrote a more detailed one so,, ok. here we go.

_This is it_ , Stell thought as he stared at the small paper in his hand. It is neatly folded and no trace of dirt can be seen. It's as if the owner wants the piece of paper to look perfect and all.

He breathed in, then harshly beathed out after. He's trying to erase the negative thoughts he have in his mind, trying to forget the worries he have in his chest.

_No matter what happens, it's fine! Ang mahalaga, nilaban mo._

The gray-haired young man started to walk in a slow pace, going to the direction of the man who's sitting alone in a table inside the school canteen.

“Hi, Justin.” Stell beamed a smile.

The young man have those tantalizing and keen eyes, long lashes and plump lips. Well, that's what Stell liked about him.

“Why?” Justin asked him. There was something with how he looked at Stell that the latter cannot explain.

As Stell tried to keep his composition, he started to lift his hand forward, slightly shaking and showing Justin the yellow paper in his hand.

The raven-hair raised an eyebrow, but still reached for the paper out of curiosity.

He scanned the folded paper then later looked at Stell who's still shaking at where he stood.

Stell smiled, trying to ease the awkwardness between him and Justin.

Justin slowly opened the paper and read through whatever is written. A few moments later, he crumpled the paper and threw it just right before his foot.

“Wala akong oras para sa mga ganiyan,” he said.

Stell could feel the coldness in the young man's voice through his spine. Like a cold sharp piece of ice thrown at his direction, crashing onto him, ripping through his chest, his heart and soul.

Stell stared at Justin, eyes turning into a water fall.

“Bakit ka umiiyak?” Stell could have felt _‘kilig’_ when Justin asked those but the mocking tone in his voice just made Stell more emotional.

He told himself it's okay even if Justin would reject him.

But he didn't know it would hurt that much. So heartaching than he could imagine.

Stell looked down, slowly turning around. As he heard the other students around them mumbling words he couldn't understand, he immediately ran as fast as he could, going somewhere he wouldn't think about anymore.

***

The next day, Stell couldn't find any reason to go anywhere but their classroom.

First, because he no longer have to wait for Justin to show up at the canteen because the young man already rejected him. And second, he's not hungry.

So when Josh asked him to go with him to the canteen, he insisted on going.

“Stell, dali na kasi. Ang boring kapag wala ka!” Josh whined while pouting.

“Ikaw na lang. Ayoko pumunta dun,” the silver-haired guy replied, head placed over his arms on top of his arm chair.

“Kasi nandun si Justin?”

Stell looked up at his friend. “Ayokong makita siya, ang sakit na kaya.”

Josh just tsked. “Bahala ka nga, manlilibre pa nama—.”

Stell immediately cut him off. “Sasama pala ako.” He stood up and beamed at Josh who just grimaced at him.

“Kapag libre talaga, ang galing-galing mo 'no?”

Stell just widen his smile more and lightly pushed his friend going out of their classroom.

As they made their way inside the school canteen, Stell saw Justin with his friends Ken and Sejun at a certain table just a few meters away.

He don't wanna see Justin for the meantime, especially in his condition when the man just rejected him not too long ago. It still hurts him.

But he froze when he heard Justin spoke a little loud.

“Kailan mo balak bayaran utang mo?”

People around them started to mumble words again– after hearing Justin talked to him in an unusual pitch of voice– so he chose to ignore it and nudged Josh in the arm who happens to stop to wait for him, as if telling him to go ahead and continue walking.

Before he could even took his third step, Justin spoke again in a more commanding tone.

“I'm talking to you, Stellvester Ajero.

Stell quickly turned around and met the man's eyes. But he tried not to show any emotion.

“Kailan mo balak bayaran utang mo, sabi ko.”

“Huh?” Stell confusedly asked. “Wait… b-bakit?”

“Para maligawan na kita,” the taller man said with seriousness in his voice.

Stell's eyes widened in shock. “Ha? A-akala ko… hindi mo binasa.”

Justin smirked and lifted his hand up, showing a piece of paper between his fore and middle finger.

“Binasa ko,” he said while looking straight in Stell's eyes. “At gusto rin kita.”

_Pautang po. Bayaran ko gamit feelings ko._

Those were the exact words written on the paper and Stell didn't know his _‘kalandian’_ – that's what he call it– would do something good.

Stell swallowed. “Uh… kailan mo ba gusto?” he said, trying to suppress his smile.

He felt Josh nudged him but he didn't pay any attention.

As Justin walked going to him, closer and closer until they already stood face to face.

Justin then smiled again. “Pwede bang ngayon na?”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh,, ok. thank u sm for reading!!! ^____^


End file.
